


Contentment

by stevesherdaddynow



Series: Promises, Promises [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesherdaddynow/pseuds/stevesherdaddynow
Summary: Reader, Steve, and Eleven go back to Jim's cabin after Reader is discharged from the hospital, and spend the entire day together.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> And now, another interlude.

You’re discharged from the hospital that day, and Hopper sends you and Steve to his place, having called the two of you, and Eleven, out of school for the day. “Just hang out, be safe, order a couple pizzas or grab some junk at the store on the way there,” he says, handing you $40 as you‘re about to part ways in the parking lot. “I’ve got a few more loose ends with the faculty at the school, and I’d feel better about it if I knew you were getting a little extra rest today. Plus,” he says, reaching out to ruffle El’s bed-head, “she’s crawled into my bed after a nightmare enough times that I know ain’t nobody on earth who could get any _real_ sleep with her next to ‘im.”

You laugh, both at the truth of his statement and at the disgruntled crinkle in El’s nose as she frowns at her dad. “Yeah, well you snore!” she says, darting out of his grasp and going to cling to Steve’s arm. She looks up at your boyfriend and widens her eyes. “Can we get more Eggos at the store? _He_ ate them all and tried to lie about it,” she says, pointing at Hop without looking back at him.

Hopper rolls his eyes at you and pulls you in for another bear hug, kissing the top of your head as you giggle softly at El’s antics. “Least one of my kids still loves me,” he grumbles, reaching out and ruffling Eleven’s hair again. Her giggle is closer to the pitch of a scream as she runs away from Hopper’s reach, and you turn to look at Steve as he joins in on the laughter.

“Don’t worry, Chief,” he says once he’s stopped. “Straight to the store and then straight to the cabin. No side trips, promise.”

* * *

You and Steve get into the front seat of his car, while El climbs into the back, and, true to his word, he takes you to the market and then straight to Hop’s cabin, where the three of you spend the day playing board games, cards, and gorging yourselves on junk food. Eleven introduces you to the Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganza, and you issue a challenge to see who can create the perfect additional layer to create the Quadruple Decker Eggo Extravaganza. Before you know it, the challenge turns dirty, both literally and figuratively, and when Hopper walks in the door of the cabin, he’s hit with a flung handful of whipped cream that you had been aiming at Steve, who was standing in front of the door just seconds before.

All three of you freeze, your hands full of some sticky substance or other, and wait with bated breath to see how Jim will react; you remain frozen as you’re all stunned to see him scrape the whipped cream off his face and…lick his hand. “Tell me this ain’t dinner,” he says. “I gave you $40 damn dollars _and_ mentioned pizza.”

Just then, there’s a knock at the door, and he opens it, whipped cream still clinging to his hair, eyebrows, and a little on the tip of his nose, only to be greeted by a pizza delivery guy holding three pies. “Uh…that’ll be $19.50?” the guy says nervously.

Hopper sighs and sticks his hand out to you, silently asking for the money. You look around for Steve, who comes out of his hiding place behind the armchair and hands Hopper the remaining $25. Hopper pays the pizza guy, grabs the pies, and shuts the door, all without a word. “I take it back,” he says. “None of my kids love me anymore.”

There’s a beat of silence before everyone starts laughing, and Hopper shoves Steve toward you and El in the kitchen. “Wash the hell up before you put your slimy mitts on _my_ pizzas,” he says, taking all three of them into the living room and setting them on the coffee table. You all jump to follow his orders, and within a few minutes, you and the kitchen are spotless, all evidence of The Great Eggo Extravaganza Escalation gone. You plop yourself on the couch next to Hopper, hand him the cold beer you grabbed him from the fridge, grab yourself a slice of cheese, and curl into his side with a sigh of contentment; El drops onto the floor and leans back against Hop’s legs, grabbing herself a slice of pepperoni, and Steve comes and sits himself down next to her, passing you and El each a cold Coke.

Hopper clicks on the TV to some old western, and you all eat and drink in silence. Still on the couch with Jim, but now with your head against the armrest, legs draped across his lap, and hand wound with Steve’s over the edge of the couch, you start to doze off; as your eyes slide shut, you murmur a soft “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi I wasn't ready to jump ahead in the story just yet so I thought another really pure and gentle day was just what we needed am I right????


End file.
